


Three Parts Of A Whole

by Anonymous



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soulmarks are a part of life, but that doesn't mean everyone knows how they work.





	Three Parts Of A Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"What are you looking at?"

Jason's head snapped up at Elisa's innocent query, and he felt his cheeks color.

"Forgive me. I didn't realize you had a soulmark."

"Soulmark?" Elisa sounded honestly curious, and Jason pointed to her arm where he could see a mark just below her elbow. Glancing at it, Elisa laughed. "That's not a soulmark. It's just a bruise that won't heal."

Jason frowned. "It's not complete, it's true, but it's definitely a soulmark. Mine is similar."

He pulled up his sleeve to show the mark on the outside of his forearm. Like Elisa's, it lacked definition and did look like a bruise from a distance, but there was a pattern to it that could be seen up close.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a pattern Elisa shared. Jason tried to hide his disappointment in that. 

Elisa examined his mark, even going so far as to trace a finger along the edge of it. Jason shivered.

Noticing, Elisa seemed to realize what she was doing. She gave him an awkward smile and took a step back. "You're lucky to have a soulmark. My mom always said it was a blessing to be born with one."

"You have one too. Why don't you think that's a soulmark?"

"Because I wasn't born with it," Elisa said, as if that were obvious. "This only appeared two years ago."

She shrugged as if it was no big deal, and Jason boggled. "Not everyone who has a soulmark is born with it. My mother's soulmark didn't come in until after she'd been dating my dad for two years, and their marks were a perfect match."

Elisa looked surprised and a little wary. "I've never heard anything like that."

"Well, soulmarks are rare. I don't suppose people who develop them later in life make as much of a fuss as those who know they have a mate and are out there seeking them."

"And that's you?"

Jason shook his head. "No, my mark is very recent." He gave Elisa a significant look. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment the mark had begun to develop, but it had been after he'd met Elisa.

He'd been over-the-moon with joy and hope when he'd finally realized a mark was growing. There had only been one person who he'd considered as his potential mate. When he'd first laid eyes on Elisa, the feeling had been electric. It was exactly what he'd expected when finding his soulmate.

Now he saw their marks did not match. Jason's eyes slid to the floor, feeling foolish and disheartened for ever thinking he was worthy of Elisa.

A gentle touch to his chin brought his gaze back up to meet Elisa's, and it seemed that she had guessed his thoughts. "Well, in that case, we do both have soulmarks…"

Jason offered a sad smile. "They don't match."

"Neither of them has come in all the way. They're just not complete yet," Elisa said and then paused as if she just realized something. Softly, she repeated herself, "They're not complete."

Jason frowned in confusion, wondering what she was thinking.

Elisa's eyes widened, and then snapped up to focus on him. "Maybe there's something about soulmarks that I know that you don't. We have to go!"

Without explaining herself, she grabbed his arm and tugged him out the door. "Go? Go where?"

But Elisa was a woman on a mission and did not answer.

 

###

 

Jason was still in the dark when Elisa pulled up in front of a very large and imposing mansion. Elisa had said nothing on the way, and from the expression on her face, Jason had thought better than to ask her. He'd seen that look before, usually when she was hot on a case.

"Come on," Elisa said, jumping out of the car.

Curious, Jason followed her as she dashed up the stairs and pounded on the door. It seemed the action was more to drain some of her own frustration than to get the owner's attention as she immediately turned to an intercom beside the door as if she knew it was there.

Pressing the button, she said, "Macbeth! It's Elisa Maza. Open the door."

They did not have to wait long before the doors opened. A tall, good-looking, gray-haired man opened the door. "Ah, Detective. What a lovely surprise. What can I help you with tonight?" Jason was surprised to hear another Scotsman.

Macbeth didn't exactly open the door to invite them in, but Elisa shouldered past him anyway. He gave Jason a cursory look, and gestured for him to enter too since Elisa was already inside.

Once the door was shut behind them, Elisa pointed a finger at Macbeth and said, "You've known all along, haven't you? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Macbeth's eyebrow twitched and he seemed amused. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, my lady. What do you think I've been keeping from you?"

"Show me your arms."

Elisa's quiet demand wiped the smile off Macbeth's face. Jason glanced between them, seeing a wealth of unsaid history here. Elisa's expression was set in a determined line, and Macbeth surely must see how little room there was for argument. Jason wondered what Macbeth was thinking.

But the turn in this conversation could only mean one thing. Was this Elisa's soulmate? If so, why was Jason here?

"That's not a road you want to go down," Macbeth finally said, his tone low and serious.

"I think it's exactly the road to go down. I think you've known for a while now, and I want to know why you didn't say anything," Elisa said.

Again, Macbeth did not answer right away. His eyes flickered to Jason. "Who is your friend?"

He was clearly trying to change the subject. Elisa scowled, but only for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, she smiled. It wasn't a smile Jason would trust for all the money in the world.

Reaching out, she gently pulled Jason forward. "This is Jason Canmore." For some reason, his name caught Macbeth's attention, who favored him with a sharp look upon hearing it. "Jason, this is Macbeth, former King of Scotland."

Before Jason could make sense of that, Elisa tapped his arm. "Roll up your sleeve."

Jason wasn't sure what was going on, but he saw no reason to argue with Elisa. He was very aware of how closely Macbeth was watching him.

Rolling up his sleeve, Jason looked at his mark and was shocked to see that it had come in fully. The whole design was as intricate and defined as if he'd had it for a lifetime.

He gave Elisa a questioning look, as she seemed to have expected it. She answered with a triumphant smile. Pulling her sleeve up, she showed that her own mark was no longer a smudge but a fully formed soulmark.

What was more, it matched Jason's.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me you don't have a mark like this too?" Elisa demanded. "Because neither of us had these until we walked in the door."

Jason watched Macbeth with more interest now. He had no idea what was happening, but there was concrete proof on his arm that something momentous was going on.

A series of emotions passed over Macbeth's face before it settled into something sad. His eyes flickered to Jason. "It seems you have a mate, my lady. That's all the answer you need," he said, and began to turn away.

"No, it's not!" Elisa marched around Macbeth, blocking his path. "That's not how soulmates work. It took all three of us to complete the bond, and whether you show me your mark or not, I  _know_  it's there. I didn't understand before but I do now. But you knew all along, didn't you. So,  _why didn't you say something_?"

Macbeth scowled. "Can you honestly say this pleases you? After everything I've done, would you jump into my arms without reservations?" His scowled softened and the sad look returned. Quieter, he said, "And even if you would, it isn't right to bind to me given my situation. I have lived longer than anyone has a right to, and there is no end in sight. I could never ask anyone to stay with me, certainly not a soulmate."

"It's my choice," Elisa said sternly.

"You expect me to believe that you would choose an old man like me when you have Canmore over here, a man of your own age?" Macbeth clearly sounded skeptical. He made it sound like the idea was ludicrous, which made Jason frown. Macbeth was clearly older than they were, but he was handsome and fit. Jason had no trouble imaging what attracted Elisa to him.  

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Elisa shot back hotly. "And I don't have to choose. That's the whole point of our soulmark. It took all three of us to complete it. It will take all three of us to _be_ complete."

Macbeth seemed to have no answer to that. As before, he turned to Jason. "And what of you? Is this what you want?"

Jason looked between the two, knowing there was a library's worth of history he was missing here. But that would come.

He focused on what he knew. He knew he was completely in love with Elisa and had been from the moment he met her. Everything that had happened since meeting her had only cemented his feelings.

Jason also knew the man before him was exactly his type. He knew that his mark had formed completely in Macbeth's presence. Jason had absolute faith in soulmarks, and if Elisa said this man was their soulmate, then Jason firmly believed they belonged together.

Smiling, Jason said, "I've never been a man to back down from a challenge. Is that what you are?"

There was a trace of surprise in Macbeth's expression. Turning to Elisa, he said, "You have a thing for Scottish men?"

"Apparently," Elisa said, rolling her eyes at herself. She shared a smile with Jason.

Macbeth shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you'd best stay for dinner, Canmore. Apparently, we have much to discuss."

Despite his gruff tone, there was something lighter in Macbeth now. Something tentatively hopeful.

Macbeth quickly turned away, perhaps to hide his emotions. Offering his arm to Elisa, Jason followed his new mate. He wasn't sure what would happen now, but he was excited to find out.


End file.
